The King's Sister
by khfan12
Summary: We all know that Tamaki's mother lives in France, and that he spent the first 14 years of his life there…But what if his father had a daughter that Tamaki was absolutely clueless about? And Since WHEN did Kyoya have a fiancé? Mainly KyoyaxOC. May be other pairings as well.
1. 01: Meeting my Brother

**AN: This will be told from both Tamaki's POV and his sister's POV, and, occasionally, Kyoya. Maybe even Aiko (Who you guys will meet in this chapter) So, enjoy! :)**

**ALSO, Kyoya may seem a little OOC at some points, but please just bear with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, I only own Akira c:**

* * *

.

01: Meeting my Brother

.

* * *

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"It's time to wake up."

"Let's stay a few more minutes like this."

I looked at my fiancé, and smiled at him, moving some of his dark locks out of his face. "Kyoya…we have to go to school." I said, starting to sit up. Kyoya sighed in defeat and sat up. He put on his glasses and got out of the bed. "You know, I wonder if your parents are really okay with me living with you guys, and sleeping in the same bed as you." I said, stretching as I stood. Kyoya turned, leaned down, and placed a peck on my forehead, and I felt heat on my cheeks. "Well, we're going to be married, so I don't think they'd mind much." Kyoya said as his put his shirt on. I shrugged. "I don't know…your dad seems like he doesn't like me so much." I said as I started to gather my school uniform. Kyoya sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised. He doesn't approve of most of the things I do." Kyoya turned to me. "But he hasn't objected to our engagement yet, so I'll assume he's approved of us, at least." Kyoya said as he sat on the bed. I smiled at him. "Why Kyoya, how…spontaneous of you to say that." I said with a smile. Kyoya smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close and kissing my exposed stomach. "Well, sometimes you need to be a little spontaneous. Your brother has taught me that."

I sighed and gently pulled away. "Well, I've never even met my brother…but since I'm starting at Ouran today, I guess I'll meet him when I visit you during the Host Club then." I said, starting to put my uniform on. Kyoya sighed. "I wonder if his father has even told him about you." He said. I shrugged. "Well, I was born a few months after Tamaki from the preferred Bride that out Grandmother had picked out for our father…but I've grown up with our father, Tamaki hasn't. I…just wonder how he'll respond to that." I said, as I finished putting on my new uniform. "I wonder how he'll react to the fact that I'm engaged to you, his best friend." I added. Kyoya shrugged. "Probably the same way he'll react when Haruhi hides something from him, with yelling and shouting." Kyoya said, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth. I smiled and walked over to where Kyoya was sitting on his bed."Well, I wonder if they'll approve of you being so…unplanned, when we're alone." I said. Kyoya smiled and pulled me onto his lap, planting a kiss on my cheek. "They all would freak out, I imagine." He said, as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Well, let's go meet my big brother."

—*Tamaki*—

I sat in my seat in homeroom, and yawned. "Are you tired Tamaki?" Aiko, the class president asked as she looked my way. She has long, light brown hair, which is usually tied into a bun and brown eyes, with glasses. "Yeah…I had a really weird dream. I dreamt that I had a sister and that she was the same age as me." I said. Akio paused, like she was going to say something. She nervously twirled a strand of loose hair around her finger. "A-Actually Tamaki…" She paused, but then stopped when there was a chorus of screams and gasps. Kyoya walked into the room, holding hands with a girl. The girl goes to his shoulders, and she has short, chin-length blonde hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. I looked their way curiously, and heard a bunch of hushed whispers.

"Who is that with Kyoya-senpai?"

"She looks like a doll!"

"Are they dating?"

"Hey…she kind of looks like Tamaki-senpai."

That last whisper stopped me as I stood. I looked at the girl again as she and Kyoya were surrounded by students and realized…that she _does_ look a little bit like me. I walked over to them, and smiled as I greeted Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya! How are you today?" I said, saying my normal greeting. Kyoya looked at me. "Hey Tamaki." He said, ignoring my question as usual. I looked at the girl, who was smiling kindly as she talked to some other students, and she is tightly clutching Kyoya's hand in hers. She's wearing the secondary uniform for girls, which is a knee-length skirt, and the same top as the guys' uniform. "Hey Kyoya…who is this?" I asked. Kyoya just simply smiled softly, and leaned toward the girl. He whispered something in her ear and she looked at him, then at me, and smiled at me and turned to me. "Hello, I'm Akira. You must be Tamaki." She said calmly. "H-Hi…" I started, but was unable to find other words. I felt a different feeling, like I somehow knew her. "Okay class, sit down. I have a quick announcement." The homeroom teacher said, clapping his hands with a smile on his face. Kyoya sat down, before kissing the girl on her forehead, making the other students gasp. I sat in my seat beside Kyoya as the girl walked up beside the teacher.

"Class, this is Akira Suoh. She will be starting school here, at the request of her father; I would like to clear some things up by saying that she is, indeed, Tamaki Suoh's sister. Please, in respect for her and her family, do not ask her questions about her family during school hours. Akira, please go ahead and have a seat near Aiko." The teacher said. Aiko stood and smiled at Akira. Akira bowed in thanks to the teacher and then turned to the class. "I'm sorry for not registering at the beginning of the year. I promise to work hard." She said with a smile, and then she went to her seat. I sat in mine, frozen. I looked at Kyoya, who was reading a book. "_Did he know…about Akira? How…how long has he known? Are they…_dating_?_"

—*Akira*—

After school Kyoya and I were in the room where the Host Club meets, Music Room 3, and talking to everyone. I was introduced to Honey-senpai and Mori-Senpai, as well as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. I already knew about Haruhi being a girl, I could tell anyway. At one point, it was just me and Tamaki. I guess the others felt like we needed a moment alone or something. There was a quiet, awkward silence. I turned to Tamaki, who looked like he was deep in thought. I decided to just come out and say it. "So you're my big brother."

Tamaki looked at me. "Oh…yeah, I guess I am." Tamaki said flatly, looking at me. "How…did this even happen? I thought…that my mother only had me…?" Tamaki asked. I sighed, and I started to explain to him how I was born a few months after him from the preferred Bride that out Grandmother had picked out for our father, and that our father and my mother are the ones who have raised me, and that up until now, I attended an all girls school. I also explained to him how after a recent fight I have had with my mother, I moved in with Kyoya, who is my fiancé. "Wait…how is Kyoya your fiancé?" Tamaki asked. "Well…our parents wanted to arrange a marriage between us, so after they saw us getting along, they did. Since then, we've been…sort of engaged." I said. "Sort-of?" Tamaki echoed. "Well, we started dating about two years ago, and this year, he proposed. That's when my mom and I got in the fight and she practically kicked me out. That's when I moved in with him and his family." I said as I sat on one of the couches. Tamaki sat by me. "Wow…" He said. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him.

The door opened, and the rest of the Host Club filed in, and I smiled at everyone. "Hi Kira-chan!" Honey greeted happily. I smiled at him. "Hey Honey-senpai." I said. "So did you guys get to talk?" Haruhi asked. I nodded. "That's good." She said, smiling at me. Kyoya walked over to Tamaki and they started talking and Kyoya walked away from him with a smirk, walked over to me, and planted a kiss on my lips. I swooned, and looked at him curiously, and noticed a smirk on his face, as well as the look on Tamaki's face, and I realized why he did it, and I started laughing.

* * *

"Excuse me, Kira-senpai?"

I looked to see a girl with short, wavy blonde hair and green eyes looking at me, and she's wearing the standard yellow dress. "Yes? What is it?" I asked, turning away from working on a document on Kyoya's laptop. "U-Um…I was wondering…what is your…relationship with Kyoya-senpai?" The girl asked, as an obvious blush appeared on her face. I sighed and then smiled at the girl. "Why, is there something you would like from my _fiancé_?" I asked, sending her a slight glare. The girl shivered and shook her head. "N-No! I was just wondering since I've admired him…" She said quietly. "It's fine." I said with a smile. I watched the girl scurry away and shook my head, turning back to look at the laptop again, only to see Kyoya typing on it. "Hey! I was using that!" I said with a slight pout. "You _were_ using it. I need to check how much of our budget Tamaki has wasted on today's theme." Kyoya said. Today's theme just happened to be Angels and Demons, something that Tamaki was excited about. I reached over and tangled my fingers with Kyoya's and rested my cheek on my arm, which is on the table. "Just…don't overwork yourself Kyoya, okay?" I asked. Kyoya stopped typing with one hand and looked at me. "I won't." He said. "Promise?" I asked, raising the pinky on my free hand. Kyoya reached over with his free hand and wrapped my pinky with his. "Promise."

"Akira-senpai?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of them. "Hm?" I asked. I saw Haruhi holding a cup out to me. "It's instant coffee. I thought that you'd like some." She said. I smiled and took the cup from her. "Thanks Haruhi." I said. Haruhi sat beside me at the table. "Don't you have any customers?" I asked, taking a sip of the coffee. "No, not at the moment. Tamaki-senpai says it's my break time." Haruhi said. "Oh? Well, I guess it's good to have a break every once in a while…" I said, my voice trailing off and I stared at the coffee. "Akira-senpai?" Haruhi called. "Yes? Oh, please call me Akira-chan." I said. "Are you worried about Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. I chuckled and smiled to myself. "Is it that obvious?" I asked. Haruhi smiled. "I could tell." She said. I took another drink of my coffee. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Haruhi asked, looking over at Kyoya. I followed her gaze to see him with some customers and Tamaki. "I've known him…for about ten years now. We've been dating for two." I said slowly. "Wow, that's a long time." Haruhi said. "Yeah. Our families used to get together a lot, but then they got busy. Even now, Kyoya's father still works his brothers to the bone. I'm just glad that he's not as hard on Kyoya that he is on them. He already has enough on his plate." I said. I continued to watch Kyoya speak to the girls and Tamaki and when he smiled I looked back at Haruhi. "Are you jealous?" She asked. I shook my head. "I know he just does it as part of the club's duties." I said, poking a finger into the warm coffee. "Alright. Well, I've got to go back to work. I have some customers. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Haruhi asked, standing up. "Okay. Thanks again for the coffee Haruhi."

—*Kyoya*—

"Akira?" I said, gently shaking her arm. She had fallen asleep again, while waiting for the club to end. She sat up and yawned. "Yes?" She asked, sleepily looking at me. "The club's over. It's time to go home." I said. "Oh…okay." She said, trying to stand up. She stumbled and I caught her. I put my arm around her shoulders and walked with her. "Why are you so tired lately Akira?" I asked when we were out of the Music Room. "I dunno Kyo…Maybe it's to make up for all of the work you do." Akira said with a yawn. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, just don't sleep too much, alright? You'll miss out on our life." I said. "I won't…When you stop working so much, I'll stop sleeping so much, okay?" Akira asked. "Alright. When I'm able to stop doing so much work, I will. I promise." I said as we walked into the parking lot, towards the limo that my driver is waiting in. I helped Akira into the limo and waved goodbye to Tamaki before getting in myself. Akira immediately curled up next to me and held my hand. "Kyoya…I really love you, you know." Akira said. I looked at her to see her using the same puppy eyes that Tamaki uses and I smiled. "I know you do Akira. I love you too."

* * *

**So here's the first chapter! I hope Akira didn't seem too... "ood" eh, oh well. If she did, that'll just be how she is! D**

**Ohhh, the plot shall get more interesting from this point, so stay tuned! Kyoya's family will make appearances in it, so I hope you guys are looking forward to that!**

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	2. 02: The only thing worse

**Ho-yeah, it's about to get interesting! D**

**Aiko will have a bigger role as the story goes on, as you'll be able to tell from this chapter. She has somewhat of a past with Tamaki and Kyoya so…yeah! And due to my random thought process, I will most likely either be dumping some random chizz on you guys, or I will try to keep this as serious as I can. This also has to do with one of my random prompts that I came up with involving Kyoya and Tamaki. Mainly Kyoya xD And there will most likely be a few time skips in this.**

**Warning: Kyoya may be a little bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC; I only own Akira, and Aiko c:**

* * *

02: The only thing worse than not knowing, is you thinking that I don't know

* * *

_One month later…_

—*Akira*—

During the next month, I had gotten to know the host club a little bit. Haruhi and I became friends, and agreed with Kyoya that Tamaki and the twins are a group of morons. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai both still seem really nice, but I still don't know them too well. One thing though, is that Tamaki has, for some reason, become protective of me, even though we're only half-siblings. He keeps yelling at Kyoya to take care of me, and to not hurt me. I tell him that I think it's odd that he's saying that, considering that I've known him for a couple of weeks and Kyoya for ten years, and yet I don't mind him acting that way. Kyoya however, gets annoyed whenever Tamaki starts questioning him and he yells at him when he starts asking him more personal questions. All in all, I think that I could get used to this group. I might even have some new friends that I can trust.

—*Kyoya*—

_ "Kyoya, I love you." Akira said when she pulled away from another kiss. "I love you too, Akira…" I said before kissing her again. Akira ran her fingers through my hair as we continued to kiss and I looked at her partially exposed body. "Kyoya?" She asked. "I'm fine." I said. Akira wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her close. "Okay, you better be." She said, leaning her forehead onto mine. "You take my breath away." She said softly as I leaned to kiss her neck. "You do the same to me."_

I glanced at the time as Akira jumped out of bed and ran off towards the bathroom in our room for the second time. 12:18 AM. We were just about to fall asleep after the first time, when she had to run to the bathroom again. I ran a hand through my hair, sat up and went after her. I knocked on the door and heard the toilet flush. "Akira?" I called. I heard her sniffling and I opened the door to see her bent over the toilet. I rushed over to her and kneeled beside her. "Akira, are you okay? Did you just vomit?" I asked. Akira started crying and I held her close.

A few minutes later, we were back on our bed. "I think I'm sick, Kyoya…" Akira said quietly. I placed my hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm. Should we see a doctor?" I asked. "I…I don't know…I've only been sick once before." She said. "I'll talk to Fuyumi and see if she can take you to see a doctor, okay?" I asked, gently cupping her cheek in my hand. Akira nodded and I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Akira." I said. "Kyoya…what if..." Akira started. I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked, tucking some hair behind her ear and moving it out of her face. "Kyoya…what if I'm pregnant?" Akira asked, tears filling up her eyes. I sucked in a breath of air and slowly let it out. "Well then…I guess we'll have to talk about it, wouldn't we?" I asked. "Kyo…if I am, I want to keep it. I…I couldn't live with myself if I had…an abortion…" Akira said. I gently brushed my lips against her forehead. "No, I agree. That is out of the question." I said. I felt Akira move so that she was looking at me and I smiled softly at her. "Let's just focus on right now. You need to get some sleep Akira." I said, running a hand over her forehead and brushing some more of her hair out of her face. "O-Okay…" Akira said quietly and I kissed her forehead.

After that, I was unable to fall asleep. We stayed awake and talked with each other about various things, until Akira fell asleep in my arms. I couldn't sleep because I felt worried about Akira. One thing that Akira asked is for me to stop working so much. I told her that I would try. I can't stop working. If I do, I would never be good enough to provide for the two of us and our future family. I want to show my father that I'm not making the wrong decision to marry Akira someday. I would do everything I could for her. I want to make her happy, and if she is pregnant with our child, I need to take care of them both.

—*Akira*—

"Akira? It's time to wake up."

I heard Kyoya's voice calling me, and I opened my eyes, shading them from the sudden light. "Hum…" I muttered as I sat up. I looked and saw Kyoya with his sister Fuyumi and I looked at him questioningly. "Good morning Akira!" She said brightly. I grumbled a greeting before I tried to stand, only to fall back onto the bed. I sat up and Kyoya walked over to me. "I'm going to go to school. You go to the doctor and see what's wrong, alright?" He asked. I nodded and Kyoya kissed my forehead. I watched him walk out of the room and Fuyumi stretched. "Ahh~! Well, now that Kyo-chan is gone, how about we get you ready to go see the doctor?" She asked with a smile. I nodded in reply and Fuyumi turned towards the bathroom. ""F-Fu-chan?" I sputtered out. "Hm? What is it Kira-ki?" Fuyumi asked, turning back to face me. I pulled my knees close to me and rested my chin on them. I felt tears in my eyes and Fuyumi sat beside me. "What's wrong Akira?" She asked, gently rubbing my back. "Fu-chan…w-what if…what if I'm pregnant?" I asked as tears slid down my face. "Well…have you two…had sex?" Fuyumi asked. I nodded. "Well, don't worry. It could still be a false alarm. Let's not assume anything until we speak to the doctor, okay?" Fuyumi asked, offering a kind smile and gently hugging me. I nodded and hugged her back.

"Hey Fuyumi, are you going to take Akira to the doctor soon?" Akito asked, walking into the room. Akito is Kyoya's second oldest brother in the family, and he still lives at home with us. His hair is a little bit shorter than Kyoya's, and his eyes are a lighter shade of Onyx. "Oh yes. She just needs to get dressed and have her morning coffee and she'll be ready to go." Fuyumi said, smiling and waving her hand. "Alright." Akito said, smiling at me. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I stretched my legs out and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Akira, you know that Kyoya loves you, right?" Fuyumi asked, standing up. "Huh? Y-Yeah, I know." I said. "You know, he loves you so much that he was unable to fall back asleep after you were sick last night." Fuyumi said with a chuckle as she walked over to the dresser that I shared with Kyoya. "Really…?" I asked quietly. "Yeah. He'd never admit it, but it's thanks to you that he hasn't been working as hard as he used to." Fuyumi said as she started to look through one of the drawers on my side of the dresser. "Oh…" I said quietly, looking towards the floor. I felt myself smile. "How about this outfit?" Fuyumi asked. I looked to see her holding up a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Okay." I said, nodding in agreement. Fuyumi smiled at me. "Okay! Now get dressed so we can take you to see the doctor!"

—*Kyoya*—

I felt myself yawn and Tamaki and Aiko looked at me curiously. "Are you alright Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. "Yes, I'm just tired." I said. "How much sleep did you get last night?" Aiko asked; the worry clear on her face. "I didn't get any sleep." I said simply in response. "Kyoya! You know that's really not good you your health!" Aiko said. I sighed. "I know it isn't. Akira is sick. I stayed up making sure that she was alright." I said. "Wait, Akira's sick?" Tamaki asked. I looked at him. "Yes, I just said that." I said with a sigh. "Tama-chan, I think that he's worried." Aiko whispered. "Yeah, I agree. He hasn't even called me an idiot yet." Tamaki whispered back. I glared at them. "You know I can hear you idiots." I growled. "And there he is!" Tamaki chirped. "Tamaki…" Aiko started. I just sighed and stood. "I'm going to head over to the clubroom." I said. "O-Okay." Tamaki said, shivering.

I departed from the classroom and started toward Music Room 3. Along the way, I couldn't help thinking to myself, what if Akira really is pregnant? What would we do, and most of all, what would my father do to Akira? I reached the door to the clubroom and pushed the thoughts back into my mind. I will not let this affect my work right now. I'll just have to wait and see what Akira's doctor says. I opened the door and entered the clubroom. Haruhi, Mori and Honey were already in there. Haruhi is making instant coffee, and Mori is reading while Honey is eating sweets. Haruhi spotted me walk into the room. "Oh, hello Kyoya-senpai. Where's Akira?" She asked. "Oh, she's sick today." I said as I walked over to my usual table and sat down. Haruhi walked over and set a cup of the instant coffee in front of me. "Are you alright Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. I looked at her. "I don't think I know what you mean." I said. "It's obvious that you're worried. Is there something wrong with Akira-chan, other than her being sick?" Haruhi asked. I shifted my gaze. "No." I said. Haruhi raised an eyebrow before she walked away and I let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. I turned on my laptop and smiled at what I saw. Akira had changed the desktop image again, to a pink bunny holding a sign that says 'I love you'. I chuckled to myself before changing it back to my normal image and I set my elbow on the table, resting my chin on my hand.

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai?"

I lifted my head off of the table and looked at Haruhi. "What is it?" I asked with a yawn. "Um…you fell asleep and the club is over." She said. "What?! Why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted, gripping the arms of my chair. "We tried to. Several times, senpai. You growled some curses at us and fell back asleep every time." Haruhi said. I turned off my laptop and quickly stood from my seat. "Thank you for waking me up Haruhi. Excuse me, I have to get going." I said. "Oh, okay…" Haruhi said as she watched me walk away. I rushed down the hallway towards the front entrance and I bumped into someone. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Aiko. "You don't need to apologize Aiko. It was my fault. I was in a hurry and didn't see you." I said. "Are you in a hurry to check on Akira?" Aiko asked, tucking some of her loose bangs behind her ear. I nodded. "Alright. You're forgiven. Now go on and get to your girlfriend Kyoya." Aiko said, waving her hand. I rushed past her and made my way towards the parking lot. My phone started going off and I saw that it was Fuyumi. I answered the phone when I got into my limo. "Fuyumi?" I asked. "Kyoya? Are you on your way home?" Fuyumi asked. "Yes, I'm just leaving the academy." I said. "Okay. When you get home, Akira wants to talk to you." Fuyumi said, hanging up. I closed my phone and stared at it. More thoughts started to rush through my head as I put my phone away.

* * *

When the limo pulled up to my house, I nearly ran to the front door. I quickly composed myself and entered. I removed my shoes and Fuyumi saw me. "She's in your room." She said, answering my unspoken question. I rushed past Fuyumi and muttered a hello to Akito as I nearly ran to our room. I opened the door and saw Akira sitting on the bed. She was reading a book and I noticed that her eyes are red and puffy. "Akira? I'm home." I said. Akira looked over to me and her eyes welled with tears again. I closed the door and set my bag down, nearly running over to her. "What's wrong?" I asked softly, sitting beside her. Akira sniffled and looked at me. "K-Kyo…" She said, her voice shaking. "What is it, what did your doctor say?" I asked. It took every fiber of my being not to start screaming. "She…she said…" Akira started, slowly taking hold of my hand. "She…said that I'm pregnant, Kyoya." Akira said, looking at me as tears started to stream down her face. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt panic and fear. Akira could probably tell, because she started crying even more, despite her efforts to silence it. My first reflex was to hold her, no matter what my feelings are. So I pulled her close to me and held her as she cried. My mind is blank, and I can't think of what to say. All that I can think of now, is what will my father do to Akira?

—*Akira*—

After what felt like forever, I had finally managed to calm down. I felt bad for practically soaking Kyoya's blazer, but he doesn't seem to mind right now. I can't believe that this, of all things, had to happen to us now. Why does this have to happen? It makes me feel so…helpless. "What are we going to do?" Kyoya whispered. I was shocked to hear him like this, and I remembered that even if he is the so called 'Shadow King', he still has a heart too. "I…I don't know, Kyoya." I said quietly. I looked at him. "We have to tell your parents." I said. I saw him cringe when I said that, and I bit my lip. "I agree…we need to tell them now instead of them finding out later." Kyoya said, exhaling a mouthful of air. "I know…that your father is scary, but we need to tell him and your mother." I said. "Akira, what if he tries to throw you out?" Kyoya asked. "I'll need to come up with a backup plan before we talk to them…Kyoya, we should tell Tamaki." I said. Kyoya's expression changed to a sour one. "I know that it may not be the best choice at the moment, but I can talk to him and see if I can maybe stay with him in the worst case scenario." I said. Kyoya sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Should…we tell him now?" He asked. "Um…I think we should…" I said, thinking. "I'll call him right now. Do you want to meet him somewhere?" Kyoya asked as I pulled away from him. "Yes…what about…that one café? My favorite one…" I said quietly. "Yes, that'll be fine." Kyoya said, offering a smile. I smiled softly in return and Kyoya brushed his lips over my forehead. He turned and opened up his cell phone, walking to the other side of the room.

* * *

Kyoya gripped my hand as we sat at our usual table and waited for Tamaki. After calling him, Kyoya changed into some casual clothes and we simply walked to the café. It's not that much of a walk and it's still a little warm outside, despite it being November. I heard the bell and looked to see Tamaki walk into the café, wearing a grey sweatshirt. I waved and he grinned happily when he saw us. "Hey guys! What's up?" Tamaki asked, sitting down with us. I exchanged glances with Kyoya, and then looked back at Tamaki. "Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked. I bit my lip. "Tamaki, we have something we need to tell you." I said. I took in a deep breath and looked at my brother. "Tamaki, I'm pregnant."

It was suddenly quiet at the table. I looked at Tamaki, who looked frozen in his spot, then back at Kyoya. "Um…I think…I think I broke him." I said. Tamaki suddenly stood from his spot, his fists clenched at his sides. He reached forward and pulled Kyoya up by the collar of his sweater, nearly knocking the table over, and he glared at him. "T-Tamaki?!" I said in surprise, standing up. "Kyoya!" He growled. Kyoya smirked. "What is it Tamaki? Can't handle the fact that I'm the father?" He asked. Tamaki punched Kyoya. "Don't you dare say that you jerk! Akira's my sister!" Tamaki growled. "Tamaki!" I squeaked. "Just because you don't want your sister to be dating anybody right now, doesn't mean that she doesn't want to. She has a mind of her own Tamaki. You shouldn't force her to do anything." Kyoya said. "Tamaki put Kyoya down. Please…" I said, holding onto one of Tamaki's arms. I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Please, Tamaki…" I said, trying not to cry. Tamaki looked at me and his expression softened, and he let go of Kyoya, shoving him back. Kyoya fixed the collar of his sweater and the three of us sat back down, Kyoya's arms crossed.

"So…how far along are you, Akira?" Tamaki asked softly, looking at me. "My doctor said that I'm a month and a half along." I said quietly. "Tamaki, we wanted to ask for your help." Kyoya said. "What do you mean?" Tamaki snapped, glaring at Kyoya. "We…haven't told Kyoya's parents yet. We just found out today." I said. "Wait, you haven't? Kyoya, what are you going to do?" Tamaki asked; the anger gone, and worry clear on his face. "Tamaki, I don't know what will happen when we do tell my father. He may end up kicking if not the both of us out, than he might kick Akira out." Kyoya said, slowly grabbing my hand. "Well if that happens to you Akira, you can come and stay with me!" Tamaki said. "Are…you sure, Tamaki?" I asked. "Of course! We're family, Akira." Tamaki said with a smile. I looked down. "But…we don't even know what's going to happen yet…" I said quietly. "Either way, you will always be able to stay with me, alright?" Tamaki said, gently holding my other hand. I felt a few tears slide down my face and I smiled. "Thank you Tamaki." I said. Tamaki looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya, and even though you're not my favorite person right now, you'd be welcome too. If you make Akira happy, I guess I'll just have to deal with it." He said. Kyoya smiled and Tamaki looked away from him.

* * *

We decided to tell Kyoya's parents the next night. I sat beside Kyoya on some chairs as his mother and father sat on the couch in front of us. I squeezed his hand and tried to send him a reassuring smile. "Well Kyoya, Akira. What is it you two wanted to speak with us about?" My father asked. Kyoya's mother was watching me curiously and I felt nervous with her eyes on me. "Father…" Kyoya started. Kyoya's mother switched her stare to him and he stared back at her. "…Mother, Akira….just found out something." He said. "Akira found out that she's pregnant." Kyoya said. His father's eyes grew wide and his mother looked from him to me. "Kyoya…are you sure?" His mother asked. "Yes. Her doctor confirmed it yesterday." Kyoya said. His father hands balled into fists. "We already decided that we're keeping the baby." Kyoya said. His father looked at me, and I started trembling when he stood up. "You little slut. Get out." He said furiously, raising his arm. I squeezed my eyes shut and I heard his hand make contact with skin, but it wasn't mine. I watched as Kyoya took another slap from his father in front of me, and I drew in a shuddering breath. "Yoshio, what are you doing?" Kyoya's mother asked in shock. "Move, Kyoya." His father said in a low voice. "No. I will not let you hit Akira." Kyoya said. "Alright then. Kyoya, I want you and Akira out of here, now. You are so foolish. Did you ever think about how this would make us look? A son of the Ootori Company, a teenager, getting a girl pregnant? I knew I should not have let Akira stay with us when her mother kicked her out. I don't want to see you or Akira ever again. I want the two of you out of here within the next hour." Kyoya's father said. "You are no longer my son." He said as he walked out of the room. Kyoya's mother stood and started to reach toward Kyoya. "Kyoya…" She said as she gently touched his cheek, but he flinched and she retracted her hands, and she left after his father. When they were gone, I let out a sob and covered my face with my hands. "Kyoya…I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" I said. "It's not your fault, Akira." Kyoya said. "I-I…I'm sorry…" I whispered as Kyoya pulled me up into a hug.

After a couple of minutes, I had calmed down enough so that we could start packing. After that, we got in a car to take us to Tamaki's place. I sent him a text message, letting him know what had happened before we left. I looked at Kyoya, who was silent and starting outside the window. I squeezed his hand. "Kyoya?" I asked quietly. He looked at me and faintly smiled. "I'm fine." He said. "No you're not…" I whispered. His smile faltered. "It's raining." He said, looking out the window behind me. I sighed and shook my head, before we had assumed our previous positions. It had started pouring by the time we got there, and Shima answered the door. She called Tamaki down and when he saw us, he ran toward us. "Akira…" He started, giving me a hug. Tamaki pulled away and looked at Kyoya. "So…" He said. "So." Kyoya said simply, looking bored and shifting his gaze away from Tamaki. Tamaki told Shima to get some towels for us and she left to retrieve them. Tamaki sighed and crossed his arms. "Kyoya, no matter what my opinion of you is at the moment, I will let you stay here." He said. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, surprise clear on his face, and he quickly replaced it with his usual casual smile. "Thanks Tamaki." He said. I smiled and Shima came back with the towels and Tamaki handed them to us. "I'll show you guys to your room. Oh, and welcome home."

I finished putting our clothes away and I looked at Kyoya, who was sitting silently on the bed, already changed into some dry clothes and drying his hair. I sat beside him. "Kyoya…" I said, reaching toward his hand. He moved it when I touched it and put his focus into drying his hair. He finished and I sighed. "Kyoya." I said. I took the towel from his hands and gently turned his head with my hand. "Talk to me, please." I whispered. Kyoya closed his eyes and I pulled him close, hugging his head. "Don't hold anything back around me you jerk." I whispered. I felt Kyoya slowly wrap his arms around me and he tightly held me. He started shaking and I brushed my hand over his hair and gently rubbed his back. "It's alright Kyo, we'll be alright…" I whispered. I felt Kyoya move one of his hands to hold onto my arm and he looked at me. I saw faint tears in his eyes. "Akira…I'm sorry that you have to go through this." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You idiot. If we're in this, we're in this together. Isn't that what we agreed on when we started dating two years ago?" I asked. Kyoya shifted his gaze and sighed, relaxing against my chest. "Yes, I guess you're right." He said as a smile appeared back on his face. "Now there's your smile." I said happily as I ran my fingers through his hair and I heard Kyoya chuckle. "I love you Akira." He said. The smile on my face spread. "I love you too, you big dummy."


	3. 03: When You Love Someone

**Plot twist last chapter, eh? xD lol, well I try… *is shot***

**Okay, there will hopefully be more Aiko in this chapter. Also, Hah, I probably should have said it before, but she knows that Haruhi is a girl. She's one of the few that figured it out right away. I should also say that this is when Tamaki and Kyoya are still 2nd years, so they, Aiko, and Akira, are juniors now. Mori and Honey are 3rd years (Seniors), and Haruhi and the twins are 1st years (Not sure where that fits in, maybe Sophomores).**

**PFFT. My random train of thought will most likely strike in this chapter…**

**Maybe I should have Akira's mother make an appearance soon?**

**Ah, and like I said, there will be time skips in this thing. I just need to help keep myself inspired xD**

**Warning: Kyoya may be a little bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC; I only own Akira, and Aiko.**

* * *

.

03: When You Love Someone

.

* * *

—*Kyoya*—

I opened my eyes to see sunlight filtering into the bedroom. Akira is laying next to me, facing me, but still asleep. Her hair is in her face, and she looks happy, even in her sleep. I felt myself smile and I brushed some hair out of her face. She stirred and her violet eyes opened. "O-Oh…morning Kyoya." She said, as a smile grew on her face and I kissed her forehead. "So how are you feeling?" Akira asked. I sighed. Yesterday was not the best day I've had. It was horrible, in fact. The worst part of it is that Akira was the one who those slaps were meant for. I couldn't let her take that, especially from my own father. My mother seemed reluctant to agree with him, but of course, she wouldn't say anything; she would never disagree with my father. She hates all conflict. "Hello, Kyoya? You didn't answer my question." Akira said, pinching my cheek. I brushed her hand away. "Oh yes. I feel fine." I replied. "You better not be telling me a cover-up for your emotions you moron." Akira said, tugging on a lock of my hair. "I feel better than last night, okay?" I said, grabbing her hand away from my poor hair. "Okay, that's better. Stop trying to cover your emotions, at least with me. Alright?" Akira asked. "Alright." I said, sitting up in bed. I felt a sudden chill, noticing that I was sleeping shirtless. What happened to the shirt I was wearing last night? Akira sat up and I noticed that she was wearing my shirt. "Now how did you get my shirt off of me without me noticing?" I asked. "Well now Kyo. That's one of my secrets that you'll have to wait to find out." Akira said with a playful smirk. I chuckled. "Idiot." I said. Akira started punching me in the chest and I started laughing. "What? It's true." I said, grabbing her hands and kissing them. There was a knock on our door and Tamaki opened our door. "Hey, are you guys up?" He asked. He looked at us and went silent, before leaving, closing the door behind him. "I think we broke him."

* * *

"So Kyoya, your father disowned you? That's terrible!" Aiko said. Tamaki had invited Aiko over to hang out and she had dragged Haruhi with her. "Yeah, what are you going to do, senpai?" Haruhi asked. "I'll just manage on my own." I said, sipping from a cup of coffee. Akira fidgeted in her seat and Aiko looked at her. "You're being unusually quiet today." She said. Akira jumped slightly and smiled. "O-Oh really? I-I'm fine." Akira said. "You don't seem fine, Akira. You seem really jumpy." Haruhi said with clear doubt in her voice. Akira sighed and looked at me. "Should we tell them, Kyo?" She whispered. "If you want to." I said, trying to sound uninterested. Akira sighed and looked at the girls. Tamaki stood and muttered about needing to get something and left the room. "Aiko, Haruhi…I have something that Kyoya and I have to tell you…it's actually the reason that Kyoya's father did this." Akira said. "What is it?" Aiko asked. Akira took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said. The room fell silent and Aiko stared at her in shock, while Haruhi was watching me, and I looked away from the girls. "Wait, you're really pregnant, aren't you?" Aiko nearly shouted. Akira nodded. "Wow! Kyoya, I didn't think you had it in you to knock a girl up!" Aiko said in a loud voice. I felt annoyance from her statement and I tried to not yell at her. "Kyoya-senpai, what do you think about being a father?" Haruhi asked. I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Aren't you nervous? Afraid?" Haruhi added. "I feel fine." I said. "I don't believe you. I think that you're just faking it." Haruhi said, drinking from her coffee. I sighed. "I'm going to check on Tamaki." I said, standing up and exiting the room.

I noticed Tamaki quietly leaning against the wall outside of the room. "Are you nervous?" He asked. I didn't reply, which Tamaki took as a yes. "Kyoya, be careful." Tamaki said, looking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Someone at school is bound to find out and spread the fact that Akira's pregnant. They'll probably find out about you being disowned as well." Tamaki said. "Why do I care about rumors?" I asked. Tamaki rubbed his temples. "I'm not just talking about you. Think about Akira. What will the other students do to her? I'm asking you to make sure that she's okay." He said. I sighed. "I already know that you idiot. I've already thought about that." I said, putting my hand on Tamaki's head, despite the fact that he's taller than me. Tamaki sighed, obviously relieved. "Thank you Kyoya." He said. "For what?" I asked. "For taking care of Akira."

The doorbell went off, and one of Tamaki's maids answered the door. Tamaki and I went back in with the girls and they were talking about the baby in general. "Have you come up with a name for it yet?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, um…That's what we're thinking about now, right Kyoya?" Akira asked. "Yeah." I said simply. "Excuse me, miss Akira?" The maid who answered the door asked, poking her head into the room. "Yes?" Akira asked. "There's a woman here for you." The maid said. "Okay, I'll go see who it is." Akira said. "I'll go with you." I said, and Akira smiled in thanks to me. It seems that she knows who it is already. We walked towards the door and a woman stood just inside of it, Akira tightly grabbed my hand. She has long brown hair and violet eyes. I suddenly realized who it was, and Akira tightened her grip on my hand. "Akira, I heard that you're pregnant." The woman said. "Yes I am. What do you want mother?" Akira snapped. "I want you to come home, Akira." Her mother said. "I am never going back to your house! You can't legally make me, because I am already emancipated from you." Akira said, her voice trembling. "Kyoya. Convince her yourself. She needs me right now, and she is not able to see that." Her mother said, turning to me. I felt anger at this woman, the same woman who practically threw Akira onto the street, and the same woman who now wants to take her back. Now, after what the two of us are going through, she expects Akira to come crawling back to her. That is not happening.

"No. She does not need to go back to a woman who kicked her out of her home, who didn't even care if she had a place to go or not." I said. "She doesn't need to go back to you. She has a home here." Tamaki said, walking forward and standing beside Akira. Akira's mothers' eyes narrowed. "Akira, come home." She tried again. "No. I will never go to your house mother. I will not be stuck with you and your husband." Akira said. The woman scoffed and walked away. "Alright. Have it your way. This isn't the last you'll see of me Akira." She said, slamming the door behind her. Akira was visibly shaking, and I looked at her. "Are you okay?" I asked. "N-No…I hate her." She said. She started to wobble and I pulled her into my arms. "Was that…your mother?" Tamaki asked as Aiko and Haruhi joined us. "Yes…" Akira said quietly, grabbing onto my shirt. "She seemed unpleasant." Aiko said, crossing her arms. "That's a sure thing." Haruhi added. "Kyoya, I don't know how she found out about the pregnancy." Akira said, looking at me. "I think my parents might have told her." I said. "So wait, Akira, she threw you out?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah. We got in a fight when Kyoya first proposed to me. He went to her for her blessing, and she yelled at him. I wouldn't let her, and she yelled at me, and then kicked me out, practically disowning me. So I emancipated myself from her." Akira said, pulling away from me. "What...did you mean when you said that you wouldn't go back to her and her husband?" Tamaki asked. "Well, I think you know, but shortly after you were born, our father divorced my mother. She allowed him to see me of course, but she remarried, into a different rich family." Akira said. "So…does our father know about you and Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Akira nodded. "He approved, right from the start. Although, I'm not sure what he would do about being a grandfather this soon." Akira said. "Kyoya-senpai, are you sure that you're alright?" Haruhi asked. I looked at her. "I'm fine, Haruhi. Stop asking already."

—*Akira*—

_Two Weeks Later_

My baby belly isn't starting to show yet. I'm a little over two months now, and I'm getting nervous. What if other people find out? Will Kyoya be alright? What's my dad going to think when we finally tell him what's been going on?

Kyoya and I sat in front of the Host Club with Tamaki. We had just told them about my pregnancy, and the fact that we are currently staying with Tamaki. Needless to say, all of them were shocked except for Mori-senpai and Haruhi. "So wait, Kyoya-senpai's going to be a dad?" Kaoru asked. I nodded and watched as he and Hikaru looked impressed. "Gosh Kyoya-senpai, I almost thought that you didn't have it in you." Hikaru said. I glanced towards Kyoya, who was obviously irritated by the twins. "Hey you two, be nice." Haruhi warned. They turned around and started whistling, which irritated Kyoya even more. "Wait, Kyoya got a girl pregnant?!" A high-pitched voice shouted.

A platform suddenly rose from the ground and a girl was on top of it. She jumped off of it, ran over to us and stuck her nose in my face. She looked me up and down and she gaped. "So _you're_ Tamaki's sister, huh? Kyoya really got you pregnant?" She asked. I slowly nodded, unsure of what else to think. She turned to Tamaki. "What do you think of this Senpai?" She asked. "Well Renge, I've already told Akira that I'll be there for her if she needs me." Tamaki said. I guessed that this girl in front of me is Renge, and from the look on Kyoya's face, he's not a big fan of her. "Um, who are you?" I asked. Renge turned and grinned at me. "My name'sRenge Houshakuji and I am the manager of the host club." She said happily. "Oh." I said. Renge happily bounced over to Haruhi and started talking to her and I looked at Kyoya, who was rubbing his temples. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah. She's just a big pain." He grumbled. I smiled. "You still tolerate her though." I said. Kyoya looked at me. "What makes you think that?" He asked. "You haven't kicked her out yet. So that means that you don't mind her too much." I said. Kyoya smiled and we watched as Renge squealed about something and Haruhi looked afraid. Kyoya kissed my cheek and I felt my face heat up. I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. "W-What was that for?" I asked. "You look stunning right now Akira." Kyoya said. I smiled and nudged his side with my elbow. "You cheese ball. Hey, don't you have work to do?" I asked. Kyoya sighed and stood. "Do your work and I'll talk to you when you're done, alright?" I said with a smile. Kyoya smiled and walked away, going to his usual table. "You dummy." I muttered, before digging through my school bag to retrieve a book.

—*Aiko*—

I rested my head against the wall of the school behind me, and pulled my jacket tighter. "_Where is he_?" I thought. I heard footsteps and looked to see the very person I've been waiting for, walk over and sit beside me. "There you are. I've been waiting for you Nekozawa." I said, looking over at him as he removed his hood. "It's been a while Aiko. I nearly thought that you had forgotten about me." He said jokingly as a smile played across his face. "I would never forget about you. I've just been busy, you know that." I said, watching as Belzeneff moved its arms around. "Ah, I know." Nekozawa said softly. I rested my head on his shoulders and let out a breath. "I've missed you." I said softly. Nekozawa chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "I've missed you too, Ai-chan." He said. We stayed silent for a few moments, watching Nekozawa mess with Belzeneff, before I broke the silence. "Neko-chan, I'm worried about Akira and Kyoya." I whispered. "I know you are." Nekozawa said. "Do you think…you can place a spell on them?" I asked, lifting my head to look at Nekozawa. He looked at me, surprise on his face. "What kind of spell?" He asked. "A protective spell. One that'll keep them safe." I said. Nekozawa smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll see what I can do."

—*Akira*—

Tamaki, Kyoya and I sat in front of my and Tamaki's dad. I just told him about my pregnancy and how Kyoya's father disowned him. He continued to think to himself and I held Kyoya's hand. When my dad finally spoke, he looked at us with a smile. "Huh, I'm going to be a grandpa." He said. I looked at Tamaki, whose mouth was hanging open. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Look, I know you two are young. Most people would be shocked. I'm happy to be a grandpa soon." My dad said happily scratching his chin. I glanced at Kyoya who sighed, looking slightly annoyed. My dad looked at us. "Kyoya, you are the smartest kid I know at the moment, and I think that you can do something to show your father that he made a mistake disowning you. Akira, I believe that you two can get through this. I've seen you grow before my eyes, and I believe that you can handle this. Even so, if you need my help, you know how to call me." My dad said with a smile. I smiled and hugged my dad. "Thank you." I said, feeling tears prick at my eyes. My dad hugged me back and I heard Tamaki sigh in relief.

* * *

"Kyoya?" I called. I opened the door to our room to see he had fallen asleep while working on his laptop. I smiled when I saw how comfortable he looked, and I sat beside him on our bed. He must have felt the bed move, because he shifted over a little bit. I faced him and my smile stayed on my face. I felt tears in my eyes and I pushed them away. I started humming the words of a song to Kyoya as I watched him sleep. I moved some hair out of his face and he continued to sleep comfortably.

"_You've got magic inside your finger tips_

_ It's leaking out all over my skin_

_ Everytime that I get close to you_

_ Your making me weak with the way you_

_ Look through those eyes_

_But all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeah, oh I need you_…"

Kyoya's eyes slowly opened and he noticed me watching him. "Hey there." I said. "Hey. Did I fall asleep while working?" He asked with a yawn as he sat up. "Yep." I said as Kyoya ran a hand through his hair. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It was adorable." I said teasingly. I started to get up, but I was pulled back down. Kyoya pulled me close to him. "What did you just say?" He whispered. "I called you adorable. What, do you disagree?" I asked with a playful smirk on my face. "Oh, not really." Kyoya said, resting his chin on top of my head. "Let me go, I have to meet Haruhi and Aiko." I said with a pout. "No. I think I'll keep you here against your will." Kyoya said as he moved his chin off of my head. "Oh really?" I asked. "Really." Kyoya replied simply. I turned in his arms and grabbed the collar of his shirt, before planting a kiss on his lips. "Now let me go." I said. "Oh, is that a threat?" Kyoya asked with a smirk. "No, but this is." I said. He looked at me curiously, before I took his glasses off and tossed them to the pillows, where they landed softly. I kissed his nose. "Let me go or you won't get your glasses back." I said. Kyoya sighed in defeat and released me. I hopped off of the bed, grabbed his glasses and made a break for the door. He beat me to it, and snatched his glasses back. "Nice try. Now go and have fun."

—*Kyoya*—

_One Week Later_

Akira and I waited in the doctor's office. She's three months now, and we're going in for an ultrasound, and we're going to ask for the gender of the baby. Tamaki insisted on coming with us, since he's the uncle and we decided to let him. He is talking to Akira, listing various names we could use. I looked at Akira, who was trying not to laugh at Tamaki's latest attempt at a name. We were called in, and followed her doctor, Dr. Kikuta, into the room. Akira left to quickly use the bathroom. "So Kyoya, how are you feeling about being a father?" Dr. Kikuta asked, looking at me. I shrugged and she sighed, rubbing her temples. "You moron." She mumbled. "You know, if you got her pregnant, the least you could do is get excited to be a father." She added. I bit my lip. I don't want to expose my thoughts right now. I can't. Akira walked back into the room and Dr. Kikuta greeted her. "Alright. This cream may be a little bit cold, you know the procedure." She said. Akira nodded as she got onto the table. She gripped my hand and Tamaki watched in awe as the doctor did her job. "Okay…and it's up. There's your baby, guys." Dr. Kikuta said, smiling. I looked on the screen at what is our child. I looked at Akira, who had a big smile on her face. "There it is…" She whispered. "Wow! That's a baby!" Tamaki chirped. Akira laughed. "Um, Dr. Kikuta, would we be able to find out the gender of our baby now?" Akira asked. "Oh, yes. Let me see." The doctor said, looking at the screen as she moved the wand around. I felt something bubble inside of me. Happiness? Nerves? I'm not sure. "Ah! Here we go." Dr. Kikuta said with a smile in her voice. "What is it?" Tamaki asked. "Congratulations you two. It looks like you're having a boy."

* * *

**c:**


	4. 04: Brave

The King's Sister 04

**Ah. This is getting more difficult for me to write xD Why do I do this to myself…? Eh, oh well. A challenge is always good to have. Let's just hope I don't overdo it xD**

**I'm starting to have writers block for this xD I'll try my best. This chapter will have some of Aiko's back story in it.**

**The song to go along with this chapter fits Aiko perfectly. It's the song "Brave" by Idina Menzel. Listen to it yo!**

**Warning: Kyoya may be a little bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC; I only own Akira, and Aiko.**

* * *

04: Brave

—*Aiko*—

_Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore_

"Do you want to be my friend?"

I blinked. "What?" I asked. The blonde haired-boy in front of my grinned. "Do you want to be my friend?" He repeated. "Um, alright, but word of advice, it's not normal to go up to random people and ask that." I said. "My name's Tamaki." The boy said. "Huh?" I asked. "Heh. Tamaki Suoh." The boy said happily. I scrunched my nose and examined the boy closely. His blonde hair is messy and he has violet colored eyes. "What's your name?" Tamaki asked. "Aiko. Aiko Kunogi." I said. Tamaki held out his hand and I shook it. "You're a strange boy, Tamaki Suoh."

_I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall_.

I sighed as Nekozawa shyly looked at me. I barely know this boy. "_We're in middle school and already, our parents are pushing us together_?"I thought. He looked at me and put his hand on his hair, and slowly pulled it off, revealing the dark hair to be a wig. "You…have blonde hair?" I asked. Nekozawa nodded. "I have to wear the wig." He said quietly. I sat beside him. "You don't have to." I said. "Yes I do. If I don't, I'll get burned by the sun." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "But with you, Ai-chan, I feel like I can run into the sun without worrying!" He said with a smile. I felt heat on my cheeks and nodded in reply."O-Oh…I'm sorry. That was too bold, wasn't it?" He asked, turning away. "It wasn't. Don't worry, Nekozawa-senpai." I said. "Don't call me senpai." He said. "Huh?" I asked. "Don't call me senpai! Even though I'm a year above you, we're the same age!" He said, looking back at me. "Okay. What do you want me to call you, then?" I asked. "Nekozawa. Just call me my name." He said. I smiled. "Alright, Nekozawa." I said. Nekozawa leaned forward and kissed me, causing my face to heat up again. "Thank you Aiko."

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave_

I looked at Kyoya Ootori. He looks to smart and…lonely. Too bad we're stuck in this project together. "Um…" I started, but couldn't find words to talk with. "You're Aiko Kunogi." He stated. "Y-Yes." I said. "You're thirteen, in the same year as I am. Your father is CEO of the largest bookstore chain in the country, and your mother is an actress. You also have an arranged marriage to Umehito Nekozawa." He said. "How do you know that?" I asked, feeling myself blush. Kyoya closed his laptop. "I just do. Now, what do you want to do this report on?" Kyoya asked. "Um…" I attempted, and Kyoya sighed. "How about Athens?" I asked. "Alright, Athens it is."

_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

Tamaki was chasing after me after I ran out of the classroom. "What do you WANT, Tamaki?!" I yelled. He stood in shock. "What's wrong, Aiko?" He asked. "It's nothing. Just leave me alone." I said, I started to walk away, but he stopped me. "Aiko, what's wrong?" Tamaki repeated as Kyoya joined us in the hallway. I spun around angrily as tears started streaming down my face. "You want to know what's wrong, Tamaki? My mother is DEAD, that's what's wrong. My mom is gone! I can't be in that room for five minutes without someone asking if I'm okay!" I said. "Aiko…" Tamaki started. "Don't you start too Tamaki!" I interrupted. Tamaki pulled me into a hug. "You idiot." Kyoya said. "H-Huh?" I asked. "We're your friends too. We should be allowed to comfort you. Nekozawa-senpai isn't the only one who you can let in you know." Tamaki said, holding me at arms' length. I sniffled and I continued to cry as Tamaki hugged me again. Kyoya hugged me next, and I cried beside my friends.

_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

"Hey Neko-chan!" I called happily, waving my arm. Nekozawa walked over to me and he smiled. "Hello Ai-chan." He said. "You ready for the movie?" I asked. "Wait a moment." He said. Nekozawa reached behind my head and I felt him loosen my bun. My wavy brown hair fell around my shoulders and he smiled. "W-what are you doing…?" I asked. "Your hair looks nicer when it's down. You should wear it this way." He said. "Y-You really think so?" I asked, touching a lock of my hair. Nekozawa smiled and took my hand. "Yes. Now let's watch this movie, shall we?"

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

I watched from the back of the music room as Tamaki, Kyoya and the members of their new Host Club were talking. Tamaki had gotten Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin to join. The schools' pair of twins that loved to confuse people were starting to break out of their unseen shell. Haninozuka, or Honey-senpai, and Morinozuka, Mori-senpai, had joined as well. Honey-senpai just happened to love sweets and he loves being able to eat them during the club time. Mori-senpai seemed to be happy just being there. I chuckled to myself before continuing reading the book in front of me.

_And I might still cry_

I watched Haruhi as she stumbled about, as the Host clubs' dog. She seemed bored. Too bad it would take Tamaki the longest to figure out that she's a girl.

_And I might still bleed_

When Renge reigned down onto the club and tried to convince Kyoya to marry her, even though she didn't really know him. Then, when she moved onto Haruhi. I felt bad for poor Haruhi.

_These thorns in my side  
This heart on my sleeve_

I looked at Nekozawa, who had just ran back inside after saving his younger sister from the fat cat that was in front of her. He was shaking and I chuckled. "You overdid it, huh?" I asked with a smile. "Y-Yes…" He sputtered. I hugged him and sighed. "You silly boy." I muttered. "Aiko?" Nekozawa asked. "Yes?" I asked. Nekozawa lifted me up into his arms and kissed my cheek. "You don't know how happy it makes me to know that she knows about me."

_And lightening may strike  
This ground at my feet_

I watched Akira Suoh in front of our class. I can't help but feel like she's a mixture of Tamaki and Kyoya, just by looking at her. I wonder if she's happy with him. I hope she is. Kyoya deserves to have someone to make him happy as well.

_And I might still crash _

_But I still believe_

I continued to lay next to Nekozawa, his arms around me, but I couldn't help but think about Akira and Kyoya. Will they be alright? What's going to happen to them and the baby? "Aiko, are you alright?" Nekozawa asked. I nodded. "I'm just thinking about Akira and Kyoya. I'm worried about them." I said. "I did cast a protective spell over them." Nekozawa said. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling. I smiled back. "Thank you Neko-chan." I said, starting to relax. "Aiko." Nekozawa said. I looked at him and he kissed me. "I love you." He said. I smiled and kissed him back, before I removed his wig to look at his real hair. I started to run my fingers through his hair. "I love you too, Nekozawa."

_This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave_

* * *

**Woo c:**

**I thought you guys would like a little background on Aiko, since she's friends with Kyoya and Tamaki an' stuff. **

**Review Please! c:**


	5. 05: You Are My Constant

**Okay, I made it! This is not the last chapter. Don't worry xD I'm just relieved that I've made it to chapter 5. From this point on, I'm going to attempt to go along with some of the manga. Oh! Also, this chapter is AFTER Hikaru dyes his hair. The last chapter was short, I'm sorry! It was important though, I wanted to give you guys a little bit of background on Aiko. And now back to the main story. **

**The title of this chapter is based/thanks to the cong "Constant" by House Of Heroes.**

**Warning: Kyoya may be a little bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC; I only own Akira, and Aiko.**

* * *

05: You Are My Constant

-_3 and a half months into pregnancy_-

—*Akira*—

I laid in my and Kyoya's bed, staring at the ceiling. Kyoya had gotten up hours ago and he's somewhere else in the house with Tamaki. I had one hand on my stomach and one on top of my forehead. I gently closed my eyes and felt some tears fall. If this didn't happen, then Kyoya and I would still be living with his parents and brothers. Kyoya would still have a good chance at taking over his fathers' company, and then some. We could have had a chance to prove to his father that it wasn't a mistake taking me in. Instead, this happened. We're living with my brother, getting support from him and my father, and our son is growing in my belly. I bit my lip and felt more tears fall. "_Why did this have to happen to us now? I can't handle anymore issues caused by something that I've done. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to Kyoya…_" I blocked out some of my thoughts and sat up. I wiped my face and looked down at my belly. It's still not showing a baby bump, and I can only hope that it'll be so long before others find out. I've heard of some ladies not even knowing that they're pregnant, and of others just gaining a little bit of weight. I wonder if that's what it'll be like for me. I took a deep breath and heard the door open. I saw Kyoya standing in the doorway and I smiled faintly. "Hey." I said as he closed the door behind him. Kyoya silently sat on the bed and I moved closer to him. "What's up?" I asked, gently placing my hand on his leg. Kyoya turned his head and looked at me. "My father has officially disowned me." Kyoya said. I looked at his face and could tell that he felt heartbroken by this. I moved so that I was sitting beside Kyoya and I tightly hugged him. Kyoya hugged me back and I looked at his face, before kissing him.

"Kyoya…I'm sorry." I said softly. "What are you sorry about?" Kyoya asked. "It's…basically my fault that this happened." I said, my voice still quiet. "Akira, this is not your fault. Don't start acting like your brother and thinking that the weight of the world is on your shoulders." Kyoya said. I looked at my fiancé, and he smiled at me. "We'll get through this together." He said, stroking my hair with his hand. I nodded, sniffling before sighing.

* * *

I silently read my book as the host club went on around me. It was difficult to block out the squealing girls around me, and I nearly snapped at them several times. I'm just glad that my morning sickness hasn't kicked in during this time. Today's theme for the club was fairy tales. Haruhi and Honey went to entertain some guests, and Hikaru and Kaoru started to pick on Tamaki. Kyoya stepped in and then asked for a payment. I smiled and laughed at everything going on. I noticed Kyoya looking at me and I waved, the smile staying on my face. I felt my cheeks slightly warm and I looked down at my book. "Can I sit with you, Akira-senpai?"

I looked up and locked eyes with Renge. I nodded and she sat beside me. "Are…are you nervous at all?" She asked. I blinked and looked at her before realizing what she was referring to. "U-Um…a little bit. I think I'm mostly scared." I said, smiling. "I think that would be a natural reaction. Maybe you'll be excited about it soon!" Renge said happily. I felt my smile grow. "Yeah. Thanks Renge." I said. "Oh! Did you find out if it's A or B?" She asked. I wanted to laugh at her coding system, but I didn't. Out loud anyway. "B; it's B." I said. The smile on Renge's face grew into a grin and she squealed happily. "Oh my gosh senpai, that's awesome!" She chirped happily, grabbing my hands. "Renge…quiet down? Try not to tell anyone yet, okay? You and the host club are the only ones who know about the situation, and Tamaki and Kyoya are the only others who know about it being B." I said. "Okay, I promise you I won't tell." Range said happily. "Thank you Renge." I said. I looked to see Kyoya and Tamaki walking over, still in their costumes. "We're going on an adventure!" Tamaki said; the eagerness clear on his face. Kyoya looked at me. "This might take a while. If you want to stick around, I think that Aiko is still here." He said. "I think I might. Maybe Renge can hang out with us too." I said. Range cheered happily and Kyoya sighed. "Alright. We'll look for you guys when we're done." Kyoya said. I nodded and Kyoya kissed my forehead. I grabbed his hand before he walked away and smiled at him. "Have fun."

* * *

Aiko flailed her arms in the air before sighing dreamily. I raised an eyebrow towards her. "Really? Do you really have to do that?" I asked. "I can't help it! Nekozawa is so sweet!" Aiko said with a sight squeal. I sighed and opened Kyoya's laptop. I pulled up the internet server and Renge peeked over my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked her. "U-Um…What'cha up to?" She asked. "I'm just checking what's new on the news, that's all." I said, feeling a faint smile grow on my face. I saw the headline to an article that made me freeze. Aiko and Renge immediately noticed, and they looked at me with concern. I drew in a shaky breath and clicked the link. "Kira-chan?" Renge called. I couldn't draw my attention away from the article; this must be how Kyoya found out about being disowned. I tapped Aiko and Renge's shoulders and pointed to the screen. They looked at it curiously and then looked at me. "Does senpai…?" Renge started, trailing off. I nodded before looking back to read the article for myself.

_PRESIDENT OF OOTORI MEDICAL DISOWNS YOUNGEST SON_

_We caught up with Yoshio Ootori himself to confirm the details. "Yes," Says Ootori; "I have disowned my youngest son due to personal issues that I will not divulge to the public."_

_We were not able to get any further comment from Yoshio, and asked his eldest son, Yuuichi, if he knew anything. "All I know, is it seems that my father had a fallout with my brother. I don't know much about the situation myself." Says Yuuichi, age 26._

_There you have it; The Ootori family is now one member short which leaves most wondering; will the youngest Ootori go through with marrying into the Suoh family? More updates to come_.

By the time I was finished reading the article, I was visibly shaking. I slightly jumped when Aiko put her hand on my shoulder and she smiled softly at me. "Hey, it should be alright. I know that Kyoya won't let this get him down." Aiko said. I couldn't think of anything to say back to her, so I closed out of the article and sighed, resting my elbows on the table and rubbing my eyes. "Are you tired senpai?" Renge asked. "Yeah. I'm just thinking about going back early…but I don't know if that's a good idea right now." I said. "Why wouldn't it be?" Aiko asked. "I…usually wait for Kyoya and Tamaki so that we can leave together." I said. "Well, I can go with you." Renge said. I looked at her in surprise. "R-Really?" I asked. "Yeah! That way you won't be lonely." Renge said, a smile spreading on her face. "I…think I can go too." Aiko said with a tiny smile. "Thanks you guys…" I said, feeling my voice go soft. "Hey, it's no problem! Do you want to cal Kyoya and let him know?" Aiko asked. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone before looking up Kyoya's number.

After Renge and Aiko left, I sat on the couch in the large living room. I heard a shuffling and I looked to see Antoinette, Tamaki's dog, walking over to me. She put her head in my lap and I felt myself smile. "Hey there." I said softly, stroking her soft head. The murmur of the television was faint as I lost interest in it. My cell started ringing and I was surprised when I looked at the caller ID to see that Yuuichi was calling. "Hello?" I asked, answering the phone. "Hey Akira. How are things going?" Yuuichi asked. "They're…going alright, I suppose." I said, starting to stare at the ceiling. "How's Kyoya doing?" He asked slowly. I felt a smile grow on my face at his concern. "He's…been better. I'm sure he'll be able to get over what happened soon. I hope so anyway." I said. "So…why did Kyoya get kicked and disowned?" Yuuichi asked. "Y-You mean that your father really didn't tell you?" I asked in surprise. "No; what, you're involved too?" Yuuichi asked, reciprocating surprise. I sighed. "Yeah." I said quietly, looking back ahead and hearing the front door open. I heard footsteps and Kyoya talking with Tamaki. "Do you think you can tell me?" Yuuichi asked. "Well…I'd prefer to tell you in person." I said as Kyoya and Tamaki found me. "Alright, how about I meet you and Kyoya somewhere?" Yuuichi asked. "Hold on." I said. I held the phone away from me and met Kyoya's gaze. "It's Yuuichi. He wants to know if we can meet him to explain what happened." I whispered. Kyoya rubbed his temples and sighed. "Why not have him come over here? That way it'll be more private." Tamaki offered. I looked at Kyoya who nodded. I put the phone back to my ear. "Yuuichi? Why don't you come over here to talk?" I asked. "Where are you guys staying?" Yuuichi asked curiously. "We're staying…with Tamaki." I said as Kyoya sat beside me. "Alright, I think I can swing over there tomorrow. I'll see you guys then?" Yuuichi asked. "Alright. See you tomorrow." I said, hanging up my phone.

I looked at Kyoya, who seemed confused. "He _called_ you?" He asked. "Yeah. I was a little surprised myself." I said as Kyoya pulled me close. I relaxed into him. "You know…your father didn't tell him why we were kicked out." I said resting my head against Kyoya and turning to look at him. "Huh." Kyoya replied simply. "He asked about you." I added. Kyoya looked surprised for a moment, before quickly hiding it. "That seems…different." He said. I pulled away from him and put my hand on his cheek. "Kyoya, he really cares about you. You know that right?" I asked. Kyoya closed his eyes and put his hand over mine on his cheek. "Yeah; I do. Thanks for talking to him."

—*Kyoya*—

The next morning, I had to drag myself out of bed before Akira woke up. I didn't want to wake her up before she needed to be awake. I grabbed some clean clothes and left our room, nearly stumbling into the bathroom. As I showered, I thought about the fact that Yuuichi called Akira. "_Why didn't he just call my phone…?_" I thought. I shook my head after failing to come up with a logical reason and finished with my shower; drying off and getting dressed. I returned to the bedroom, to see Akira awake. She was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. "Morning." I said. She looked startled to see me before she smiled softly. When I got closer, I saw that she seemed to have been crying. I walked around to her side of the bed and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" I asked. Akira shook her head and I gently placed my hand under her chin and had her look at me. Akira sighed and closed her eyes. "I…was just thinking about things again." She said. I felt a frown on my face. "What things?" I asked. "Just…life, mainly. I…I can't help but be afraid to think of what might happen if other people were to find out about the baby." Akira said. I sighed and pulled Akira close. "Stop worrying about that. Get your mind off of it by doing one of the things you used to do." I said. Akira slightly pulled away. "Like what?" She asked. "I remember that you used to paint. You also read and write really fast." I said. A faint smile spread on Akira's face. "Alright, I guess I can try doing some of those again." She said. I kissed Akira and stood. "Good. Come on; Yuuichi will be here soon." I said. Akira nodded and started to get out of bed. I felt arms wrap around me and sighed. "Kyoya…" Akira started. She was quiet like she was trying to think of how to say something, and she sighed. "Never mind." She said, pulling away. I looked at her, feeling curious. She walked over to the dresser we share and I felt a smile on my face as I walked toward the door. I ruffled her hair, making her gasp in surprise and drop the shirt that she was holding. "Kyoya!"

* * *

I watched silently as Tamaki tried to convince Akira to do some sort of plan that he had come up with. One of the maids walked over to me. "Excuse me Kyoya?" She asked. "What is it Michiyo?" I asked, calling the maid by her name. "Y-Your brother, Yuuichi Ootori is here now." Michiyo said with a slight bow. What she said had, apparently caught Tamaki and Akira's attention, as they were now beside us. "Oh! Where is he?" Tamaki asked. Michiyo smiled and turned. "He's waiting for you all in the Tea room." She said. As we followed her, I shifted my gaze to glance at Akira and she was looking at me as well. She grabbed my hand and smiled comfortingly at me.

We walked into the Tea room to see Yuuichi talking to Shima. He noticed us walk in and smiled warmly. Yuuichi has short black hair, and brown eyes. We walked to the table he was at and he shook hands with Tamaki, greeting him. He smiled at Akira and hugged her. When it came for him to greet me, we just sort of…stared at each other for a few moments, before Yuuichi opened his arms to hug me. I let him, and we all sat down after that. "So Kyoya, how are things?" Yuuichi asked, taking a drink of his tea. I exchanged glances with Akira, and Yuuichi chuckled. "Well, I mean, other than getting kicked out of the house." He said, waving his hand. Akira looked at me again. "We've been managing." I said in reply. Yuuichi set his cup down and looked at Akira and I. "Okay, now for the real reason I came here. Why did our father kick you out and disown you, Kyoya?" Yuuichi asked. "Well…" I started, unsure of what to say. I couldn't help but feel nervous; I didn't know if Yuuichi would react the same way that my father had or not. "You see Yuuichi; he kicked us out about two months ago. I…had found something out and he got angry at what it was." Akira said. "What was it that you found out?" Yuuichi asked. Akira slightly bit her lip. "Um…We…found out…that…that I'm…pregnant." She said, looking down a little. Yuuichi sat back in his seat, processing the new information, and Akira looked at me. I smiled faintly at her and gently squeezed her hand. "Wow Kyoya, _you're_ going to be a dad before I am!" Yuuichi said brightly. "Huh?" Akira asked. Yuuichi smiled. "Kyoya, I don't care about that. I'm actually really happy for you two." Yuuichi said. I felt speechless, almost like I was seeing a new side of my older brother. "Sure, you two are sort of young to be parents, but all that should matter in the long run is that you're happy." Yuuichi said with a smile on his face. "Yuuichi, you're really happy?" Akira asked slowly. Yuuichi smiled and grabbed Akira's hand. "Yes! I know that I haven't been that close to you guys, but I want to try to help you!" He said happily. I felt something; I think it was happiness, because I felt a smile grow on my face. "Thank you, Yuuichi." I said. My brother smiled and released Akira's hand. Akira started talking to Tamaki, who had been nearly forgotten. Yuuichi smiled at me. "It's no problem Kyoya. We're family after all."


	6. 06: Between You And I

**Haha, I am inspired again! Sure, I may have to sit down and re-read and re-watch all of the manga/amine series for more scenarios, but I am inspired! **

**Asdfghjkl this chapter might be pretty interesting! A character from chapter one is back in this chapter c: as well as some other events, ****_so_****…**

**Warning: Kyoya may be a little bit OOC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC; I only own Akira, and Aiko.**

* * *

06: Between You and I

-_4 months into pregnancy_-

—*Akira*—

The Monday after Yuuichi had visited, I felt myself walking down one of the hallways at the school. I guess I just needed to think a little. I felt my stomach to feel a tiny, almost non-existent bump; sort of like I ate a big lunch. I looked out one of the giant windows to look outside and felt myself yawn; my hand shot up to cover my mouth. "Akira-senpai."

I turned to see a girl. After looking at her for a few moments I remembered her as that same girl from almost four months ago; the same one who had asked about me and Kyoya. Her short, wavy blonde hair is slightly longer; and her green eyes look determined. I turned to fully face her. "Do you need something?" I asked. The girl in front of me crossed her arms. "This is all your fault, you know." She said. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Ever since you came here, things have been changing around Kyoya-senpai. He and Tamaki are fighting, and he's gotten disowned. I think it's your fault." The girl said. I walked over to her. "Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" I asked. The girl pursed her lips. "_You've_ been the center of their attention! It's unfair to everyone else! You should just go back to where you came from and leave!" The girl said loudly. "I'm not going to leave. Kyoya is my fiancé, and Tamaki is my brother. I will not leave them just because you, a girl who neither of us knows, nor care about, tells me to." I said. The girls' expression changed, to one fueled with anger. "Damn it, you stupid bitch! Get out of here!" She yelled. I felt something in me snap and my hand launched out, grabbing onto the shoulder of the girl in front of me. She squeaked in surprise and I started squeezing her shoulder. "What is your name?" I asked. The girl looked at me, fear flashing across her face. "Y-Yuko." She said quickly. I felt my lips curl into a smile, or maybe a snarl. "Well Yuko. You would know best to mind your own damn business. I will not leave this school just because you think that you can make me." I said. I let go of Yuko's shoulder and turned around. "Now leave me alone."

* * *

I yawned and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think about Yuko and how angry she was at me. "_Is that what the other students think? Do they blame me as well?_" I thought. I sighed and sat up. "Akira, are you awake?" Kyoya asked, opening the door. I waved to him and he walked into our room. "How are you feeling? You've seemed down ever since we've gotten back." Kyoya asked, sitting beside me. "I'm…feeling okay. Nothing I couldn't handle." I said, smiling. "Are you sure Akira? I can tell when you're not okay." Kyoya said, moving his hand against my cheek. I pushed his hand away. "I said I'm fine Kyoya." I said in a harder voice. I looked at him and he looked thoughtful before he stood. I stood as well, only to be pushed back onto the bed and held down by my wrists. I looked at Kyoya, who was looking at me with a demanding expression. "Akira, you are not fine. Tell me what happened or I will make you tell me." He said. I bit my lip and looked away from Kyoya, trying to break the eye contact we had. "Akira, tell me." Kyoya said, his voice sounding less harsh and more of a pleading tone. I looked at him. "Kyoya…" I said, trying to choose my words carefully. "I think everyone is blaming me for what happened." I added. Kyoya let go of me and laid down beside me, pulling me close. He sighed. "Idiot; nobody blames you for anything." Kyoya said into my hair. I felt tears in my eyes and I started to cry. Kyoya held me and I cried into his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I said, my voice muffled by Kyoya's chest. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about…moron."

—*Kyoya*—

I was walking to the Third music room for a Host Club meeting, when I heard some voices.

"Yuko, why did you say those things to Akira?"

"Because it's true, you know it is, Aiko. Everything is her fault."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. So _that's_ why Akira was upset yesterday.

"Yuko, you know that's not true! You're being insensitive and putting all of the blame on Akira! Have you even stopped to think about how this situation is affecting her? You seem to have no problem tearing others down, but when you become the target, it's suddenly a major crime. Stop being such a hypocrite and get your head out of your ass! Kyoya and Tamaki aren't _yours_ or anyone else's! They are their own people, and they choose who they want to be around!"

"Yeah, well, screw you Aiko!"

The girl that Aiko called Yuko started walking away and I stepped out from the corner I was at. "You really should mind your own business." I said. Yuko froze and slowly turned to look at me. "K-Kyoya-senpai…" She muttered. "Stop bothering my fiancé." I said, turning around and continuing my walk to the third music room. I heard Aiko behind me. "Did…Akira tell you?" She asked. "No. She's barely told me any reason why she's been like this." I said, slowly my pace down so Aiko could catch up. "I think…that this entire situation is hard on both of you, but even more on Akira." Aiko said quietly. "How so?" I asked. "Well, from our conversations, it seems like she's never really had too much of a family, but when she moved in with you and your family, she started to feel like she was part of a family for the first time. Then this situation started happening, and the two of you were thrown out. Then her mom tried to take her back, and now this thing-" Aiko waved her arm back in the direction where we last saw Yuko. "Started happening, and I think that it's all starting to get to her head. I honestly think that before, she felt like she could tell you anything but now…it seems like she's starting to put a wall up." Aiko said, finishing her little speech.

I felt like my heart had dropped. Is this really why Akira has been so secluded? What is wrong with her? Aren't we supposed to be in a commitment together? I thought that she knew that. Apparently not.

Aiko and I arrived to the Third music room and I noticed Akira wasn't there. I walked over to Tamaki. "Hey, have you seen Akira?" I asked. Tamaki shook his head, and a worried expression flashed onto his face. "Do you think something's wrong?" Tamaki asked. "Kyoya-senpai, I did see Yuko and some girls walking with her outside a moment ago." Renge said. I slapped my forehead with my hand. "Damn it!" I said, turning and starting toward the door. "Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki asked. "That girl has been harassing Akira!" I said, spinning to face Tamaki. "Alright, let's hurry and find her!" Tamaki said. The rest of the host club agreed and they split up to search around the school.

"Takeshi, something interesting is going to happen, right?" Honey asked, looking at Mori.

"Yeah."

—*Tamaki*—

Anxious. That's the word. I felt anxious. I mean, sure, I've only known Akira for three months, but I'm worried about her. I mean, she _is_ my half-sister after all. Why shouldn't I be worried?

—*Akira*—

_Moments earlier…_

As I walked out of one of the girls' bathrooms, I heard the familiar voice of Yuko. I turned to face her and she was smiling an _extremely_ suspicious smile. "What do _you_ want?" I asked, feeling ice in my veins. Yuko slightly pouted and looked down, her arms behind her back. "I…I wanted to apologize to you." She said quietly. I crossed my arms. "Just why would I except your apology?" I asked. "Maybe because I never apologize. I just figured…that I should to you, since you are with Kyoya." Yuko said. I sighed. "Fine, apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the club room." I said, attempting to walk past Yuko. "W-wait! I wanted to show you something." She said. "What is it?" I asked. "It's…outside." Yuko said. I groaned. "Fine." I said, starting to follow her. As we walked, three other girls joined us. "_Well crap. Of course this is what I figured it would be._"

The girls led me out back close to a shed and I crossed my arms. "What did you want to show me?" I asked. Yuko and one of the girls walked into the shed and called me and I let out a long sigh, following them. I immediately heard the door lock and I glared at Yuko. "Okay, cut the crap. We both know that you want to bitch me out." I snapped. Yuko smirked. "Well well. Someone is a little bit smart." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can come up with?" I asked. Yuko grabbed my wrist and spun so that her back was to the door and I was where she previously was. "You really need to learn your place, don't you?" She asked, squeezing my wrist. I smiled sweetly at her. "Well, at least you know yours. A brainless fangirl who blindly gets what she wants, unaware of the hardships _normal_ people need to go through. You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter, but the one thing that you really want, you can't have. And do you know why? It's because he's already taken." I said.

Yuko let go of my wrist and shoved me back. I felt my side hit the edge of something; I assume a counter; and I inhaled sharply. The other girl switched between looking out the window and watching Yuko and I. "You don't understand!" Yuko screamed. "I've worked too hard and for too long to try to get close to Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai! I can't have someone like _you_ take them away from me!" She snapped. Yuko grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into a nearby wall. Yuko tore my blazer off, the best that she could. The other girls' eyes widened, and she started to fumble with the window, apparently trying to open it. "Well, Miss Suoh. I did some digging of my own." She said. I looked at her, showing confusion on my face. "I found out something pretty interesting. It's about you…and your recent doctor appointments." Yuko said. My eyes grew and I heard the window open and the other girl tumble out of it, and she started shouting as she ran off.

—*Tamaki*—

The host club, a teacher and I searched around the school grounds. I heard some shouting and looked to see one of the girls that was walking with Akira and Yuko not too long ago running toward us and shouting. She stopped in front of us and started panting. "Yuko…she's going to do something to Akira…!" She wheezed. I looked at Kyoya. "They're in…an old shed…" She said in between her breaths. "Okay, show us where they are."

—*Akira*—

I did the first thing on my mind; raising my leg and kicking Yuko in the stomach. She stumbled back and looked at me in surprise, before her face darkened. "Oh, so you don't mind others knowing? I guess that won't be so hard." She said, shoving me back into the wall and holding me there with her arm on my neck. "You know what Akira? You really have a way of _pissing me off_." She hissed. I glared at Yuko as she pulled her fist back and launched it into my face. It didn't hurt; if anything, it felt like a nudge. Yuko pulled her fist back again, when we heard the door to the shed opening, and light flooded the shed, temporarily blinding both of us. "There they are!"

Renge?

I felt someone pull Yuko away and hands on my shoulders. As soon as my eyes readjusted to the newly-lighted shed, I realized that Kyoya was in front of me, and outside of the shed, Renge and a teacher were standing in front of Yuko and the other two girls. "K-Kyoya?" I asked. "Are you alright? You're probably going to be bruised from that punch…" Kyoya said softly. "I…I'm fine Kyoya." I said, smiling. Kyoya pulled me into his arms and I quickly drew in a breath when he touched just above my left hip. I pulled away and gently touched where that cabinet had hit; wincing at the new bruise. Kyoya noticed and spun me around, despite my protests, and looked at the spot I just touched. He cursed. "Akira, you're bleeding." He said. "W-what? I just hit a cabinet, right? I shouldn't be bleeding." I said quickly, looking around. I then saw what I hit. It wasn't a cabinet; but instead being the edge of a metal desk. I looked at the spot on my shirt that was covering the spot that was hit, and noticed some blood. "It doesn't look like you were cut deep, but we still need to get you to the nurse before she leaves." Kyoya said. "A-Alright." I said, turning back to Kyoya. He smiled at me and quickly kissed me. "I'm just glad that you're not hurt too bad." He said softly. I smiled playfully as we walked out of the shed, and held my now button-less blazer. "Kyo, come on. What do ya take me for?" She asked. Kyoya smiled and ruffled my hair. "A moron."

—*Kyoya*—

Akira walked into our room and I looked at her over my laptop. "Do you want to talk about it now?" I asked as she sat next to me. Akira sighed, closing her eyes. "Talk about what?" She asked quietly. "Akira, you know what I'm talking about." I said, closing my laptop and setting on the nightstand close to me. Akira looked at me and I sighed. "How long has this harassment been going on?" I asked. Akira looked away. "Ever since…we told Tamaki. After that, you guys were fighting, and some girls at the school…they started to blame me." She said softly. My heart sank at the sound of her voice. "I…I didn't know how to handle it. They started to…to harass me whenever I was alone. I…didn't want you to worry about it, so I didn't tell you. I told Aiko, and she told me to tell you…but…I couldn't bring myself to. You already had enough on your plate with everything that's been happening. I…didn't want to be a burden to you, Kyoya." Akira said, her voice cracking and tears falling onto the legs of her pants. I sighed and pulled Akira close. "You idiot! Why do you try to keep everything to yourself? It doesn't matter how small the problem may be, I'll be there for you and we'll get through it together. That's what couples do, right?" I asked. Akira grabbed onto my shirt and sniffled. "Y-Yeah…I guess you're right Kyoya…I'm sorry…If I have another problem, I promise I'll tell you, okay?" Akira said, looking at me. I felt myself smile back at her and kissed her forehead. "It's a promise." I said. Akira smiled and kissed me back, as someone knocked and opened our door. "Hey guys, I think…" Tamaki started, stopping when he saw us. He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Akira blinked. "Kyoya, I think we broke him again."

* * *

**PSH Akira, you need to talk to people more.**

**Review please!**


End file.
